A Love With No End
by hermione1287
Summary: hint hint to all my readers, chapter 5 is an author's note.. please read it though
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry laid bored on his bed at the Dursley's thinking about all the events that had taken place at the Ministry not but two months ago. First, was the fact that Sirius Black had died at the hand of his deranged cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry had tried to kill her but didn't have the heart to kill another human being. He missed him so much though. Sirius was the closet thing to a father to him and even though he knew him for a short period of time, he loved him like he was his father. Sirius had even said that they could live together when the war was over and know he couldn't meet that promise. Harry vowed to avenge him in the end.

One good thing did happen; Lucius Malfoy got caught and put in Askaban, the Wizarding World's prison. While Harry did feel bad for Draco, Lucius's son, this feeling didn't last long when Harry remembered all the torture that Draco put him and his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, through at school for the past five years. At that point Harry thought Draco deserved to live without a father, something had done for his entire live thanks to their master, Lord Voldemort.

On top of all this the Ministry finally admitted that Lord Voldemort had returned from what they thought was dead but was really hiding.

Lastly, Professor Umbridge, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher the previous year, had left the school for good. She was by far the worst teacher to teach the subject and the school was glad to be rid of her. She went back to her prior job at the Ministry.

Harry was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by a load knock at the door downstairs. He groaned audibility as his uncle's voice traveled up the stairs to his room.

"Boy, come get the door!" yelled Uncle Vernon from the living room. Harry slowly got off his bed and descended the stairs.

He called to the person on the other side, "Who is it?" He got no answer.

He tried again, "Who is it?" Again, no answer. He opened the door with caution and saw a hooded character on the other side. He appeared to be badly injured and he obviously had a hard time standing up straight as he was leaning against the doorframe.

The hooded person looked up and looked Harry in the eyes. Harry recognized him straight away. He gasped, "Oh no," he said to himself quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Professor? What the…" asked a very confused Harry.

"Harry…" crocked the injured man.

"Come inside Professor. Maybe Aunt Petunia will help you."

Harry put his arm about the man's shoulders and practically dragged him into the living room where he know his aunt was sitting with his uncle and cousin.

As soon as Aunt Petunia saw the man she jumped up and yelled, "WHO IS THAT AND WHY IS HE IN MY HOUSE?"

"Please calm down Aunt Petunia. Can you help him? He is badly injured."

The man looked up and Aunt Petunia jumped back. She yelled, yet again, "YOU! You're one of HIS friends." She shot an angry look at Harry but she knew she wasn't talking about him.

"Please help him. He looks to be bleeding heavily and from what I can tell he barely made it here."

"Petunia, I don't want this stranger in my house," said Uncle Vernon.

"Honey, I think we should at least get him cleaned up before we kick him out. I don't car whose friend he is; we should always help someone in need. We want to give the impression that we are good people. What would the neighbors say if we kicked him out now?" Petunia of course was right; the neighbors would ask questions and start accusing them of stuff like being selfish. That would not be good for their image.

"I suppose you're right my love."

"Take him into the kitchen and take off his hood," said Petunia to Harry. Harry nodded and helped the man into the kitchen. He sat him down in one of the chairs and pulled off his hood. He gasped at the man in front of him that was none other than Remus Lupin. He had cuts all over his face including a cut across his right eye that looked like it cam from a huge doglike claw. Harry took off the rest of the cloak and looked Remus over to see how beat up he truly was. He had cuts and gashes all over his arms and chest. He had a big gash across his chest that again looked like it came from a doglike claw. Harry started to wonder who or what Remus got into a fight with.

Aunt Petunia walked in and examined the damage. She told Harry to get the first aid kit from the upstairs bathroom. Harry left the room while Petunia turned to Remus and ordered him to take off his shirt. He did so with some problems but finally got it off. Harry reentered the room with the first aid kit.

"Now, before I continue I want to know what the hell happened to you and how did you end up here?" Petunia asked still sort of mad about the fact that this man was in her house.

"I got into a fight," Remus replied.

"With who?"

"Or what?" Harry asked

"Werewolves. They were lead by Greyback."

"Ok, that makes sense now, but how did you end up here Professor?" Harry asked.

"Apparate. This was the first place I thought of because I had been thinking about you, Harry, before the fight," Remus said as he slowly recovered.

"Why were you thinking about me, sir?"

"Sirius, his godfather (he said this mainly for Petunia's sake) was on my mind. Then I thought of you and how you might be holding up after what happened last year. The last time I saw you, you were pretty messed up."

"Why, what happened last year?" asked Vernon as he walked into the kitchen for something to eat.

"What do you mean? You don't tell them what you do at school?" Remus asked Harry.

"No, Professor. They don't ask and they last time I tried to tell them about school… well lets just say it didn't go over very well," Harry said before either of his relatives say anything to convince Remus that everything was okay.

"I told you not to say anything, you little brat!" yelled Vernon as he moved towards Harry but Remus gained enough strength and energy to stand between them.

"Don't you touch him, do you hear me? He was just explaining to me why you so called relatives don't know about his school life. Now if you will calmly sit down I will explain to what happened."

Uncle Vernon sat down and so did Remus. When all of them were sitting down Remus began his tale….


End file.
